EarthBound
by Random Ninja Wizard Girl
Summary: A little insight on our favorite Earth Ninja's dream. Warning: One-Shot.


Key:

**Bold: **what is happening outside the dream.

Normal: What is happening in the dream.

_Italics: _What Cole sees.

* * *

**The clock struck twelve. Midnight.**

The sweet sound of laughter filled Cole's ears. A young version of himself ran across an earthern path. Rocks and plants cut at his bare feet, but he carried on, relentless. He soon arrived at a large Oak tree. The laughter was louder here, and Cole couldn't help comparing it to the delicate tinkling of bells. He looked up, and saw a girl about his age sitting on one of the tree branches, her legs dangling over the side. She had long and wavy golden hair, and blue eyes, that in Cole's opinion, sparkled like small diamonds. She was singing softly to herself and somehow giggling at the same time. Cole stood there for a while, just staring. The girl finally noticed him. She twisted herself so she hung upside down.  
"Hi! Im Amelia!" she chirped.  
"Cole."  
They shook hands.

_Bright Flash_

A slightly older version of Cole and Amelia sat in the Oak tree, which Cole now thought of as their Oak tree. They were laughing. Laughing at their day, all their worries forgotten. Like the blessing of a rainbow after a storm. The promise of a bright future. Amelia's face lit up, and she jumped down. Cole followed. They rolled across the earthy and slightly dusty ground, laughing. After a few minutes, Amelia suddenly got up, and smiled, as if she remembered something. She extended her hand, and pulled up Cole. She veered of the path and scurried through bushes, dragging Cole along with her. Cole stumbled after his friend, regardless of the thorns, and gasped once they reached a clearing. A small brook ran among the tall grass and weeds of the forest floor. The setting sun made the water droplets sparkle as if a small flame lived inside each. Cole and Amelia ran into the gurgling brook. He splashed her squealed then splashed him back. More laughter ensued.

_Bright Flash_

"One, Two, Three, And Four! One, Two, Three, and Four!" Cole's dance teacher went over the steps again. Cole and the other twelve or so students followed her movements. The bell rang and they all rushed outside. Cole grabbed his lunch and looked around, scanning the crowd for a sign of the golden haired girl.

"Cole! Over here!" a voice said.

He searched for the owner of the voice until he found her. Amelia sat at an empty table, glancing expectantly at him. He smiled and sat down next to her.

_The scene fades into vapor_

**Cole tossed and turned in his sleep.**

"Spin, twist, barrel roll, and... jazz hands!" the teacher recited as she performed the dance moves. Cole, being one of the best dancers in the class, followed her movements with ease. In the last row, Amelia did her best to follow along, stumbling through all the moves. The teacher went on to the next, more complicated set of steps. What happened next occurred too fast for Cole's mind to process.

_The scenes flash rapidly._

A scream.

The surprise as everyone swivels around.

Her fall, arms flailing helplessly.

The loud _Crack! _of someone's skullhitting the hard wooden floor.

His own scream.

Her blood.

The sirens.

The ambulance.

The hospital.

The coma.

The waiting.

Wailing.

The surgery.

More waiting.

Crying.

The funeral.

**Cole sheds a single tear in his sleep.**

_The last image lingers longer than the others, then becomes smoke._

Cole sat alone in their Oak tree. He could hear the faint gurgling of the brook in the distance. He glanced down at his hands, thinking about her. His best friend, who he had come to think of as his sister. He loved her, not as in love-love, but as the way a brother loves his sister, and wished more than anything that she were there with him. Tears swelled in his eyes, threatening to spill. He did his best to hold them back. For her sake. For Amelia's sake. Why do the worst things happen to the best people?

_The image fades to black._

Laughter. Laughter floated in the air. Laughter that Cole couldn't help comparing to the delicate tinkling of bells. Amelia's laughter.

"Come on, Cole! Fly with me!" her voice said.

Amelia appeared out of nowhere. She whooped as she cartwheeled through the sky. Cole watched happily as she flew in and out of his vision. She swooped close enough to the ground to ruffle his hair, and stopped to float beside him.

"Join me, Cole. I'm lonely. I miss you." Amelia said.

Cole didn't know if he was imagining it, but, although she was smiling, tears seemed to be swimming in her diamond-like eyes. He suddenly felt like crying as well. She was free. She had escaped the horrors of life and earned her wings. He couldn't join her. Yet. He was EarthBound. Never had he thought he'd feel imprisoned by his own Element. He shook his head sadly.

"I can't, Amelia. I... I can't. I'll join you someday, though. Will you wait for me?" he looked up at her hopefully.

"Always." Amelia said simply.

They stood there for a while, enjoying each others company. Then, in some sort of unspoken agreement, they both rushed to their Oak tree. They were both laughing. Laughing at life. All their troubles forgotten, for a bright future lay ahead.

Cole still missed her, but he no longer worried. She was free and happy, and although he was still EarthBound, he knew that one day, they would fly away. Together. She would wait for him, at the end of that path full of twists and turns we call Life.

* * *

**So, um, did you guys like it? Thought I thought I'd have a try at these One-Shots. What do you guys think? Oh, and do you think I should make one of these for each Ninja? Please tell me in the Reviews! Have a nice day/night/evening/whatever!**


End file.
